pirate princess
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: Lucy sees her future self get killed and she gets angry and calls on people from her past or in other words her real dad. one shot. read and review! hope you like! :)


OP x FT

Lucy POV

I watched as the future Rouge was talking. Who in the world would close the gate if it would kill everyone. I heard Natsu ask why we couldn't just talk to that person, I agreed with him. We didn't have to kill them. Then Future Rouge began talking about how it wouldn't change anything. It was that persons destiny to destroy humanity and close the gate. Then I heard Natsu ask who the hell it was anyway. I looked at Rouge with the same questioning look.

Then he said "It's you! Lucy Heartfilia!" then he launched a spear made out of shadows and launched it at me. I froze. As I watched the oncoming blade come closer and closer. But then at the last minute my future counterpart jumped in front of me. I watched as her blood splattered as she fell to the floor. I was knocked out of my frozen state when she hit the ground. I collapsed beside her and I felt tears prick at my eyes. As I watched the blood leak away from her wound. And my bottom lip quivered. Finally she looked at me after talking to Happy saying it was weird. Her dying in front of herself. I agreed with her begging her not to die. My tears finally overflowed when I noticed her right hand, it was gone! Finally she grew silent and looked up at me.

"You have to use 'that' Lucy. I can't use it anymore, because I lost it in the war. But you still can use it. Please protect or future. I really wanted to have more adven...tures..." she finished and her head lulled to the side and her hand collapsed beside her. I closed my eyes. She was right if I wanted to survive and keep my friends safe, i'd have too. Even if it meant i'd have to leave Fairy Tail. At least they would be safe. I looked up at future Rogue with a glare that'd send the strongest of mages running for the hills. I saw fear flash through his eyes. I snarled and growled.

"How dare you... your doing this for no reason! I wouldn't close the god damn gate unless it's necessary. And from your recent act, I think your lying! Maybe that gate is the thing that's bad!" I yelled.

"Please you think your all innocent?! With your lineage?! Yeah that's right I know exactly who you are!" he yelled. And I widened my eyes. But then they went back into a glare.

"Oh yeah? Well then you must know that because of said lineage. Every single one of my fathers allies are on my side. And I keep up with news about him. And I have a signal. After not hearing from me fore more than seven years. I'm pretty sure he'd come racing. What do you think?" I said. I saw him shudder and take a few steps back. "You know I might just call him now." I said before I took out my heart earrings and I crushed them in my ands a bright pink power swirled around in my hands and I focused it all in to my right hand and launched it upwards before Rouge could reach me. The power went up and shot through the roof. And then it exploded in the sky. I felt Rouge knock into me and push me back and on to the ground. I coughed up blood. He hit me pretty hard in the stomach while pushing me. Then I looked up at him. Blood trailing from my mouth and I smirked wide. "He's coming." I said. I saw Rogues eyes dilate and then he kicked me in the face and everything went dark. Last thing I heard was Natsu calling my name.

? POV

I was on my ship in my quarters. The misses is in her room drawing her maps, first mate in the gym, guns man probably trying out those new cannons. I want to go join him. But I can't stop thinking about my little girl. She went missing so long ago. I wish I never left her in Layla's arms now. I didn't even know Layla died and my poor baby girl was only with that man, and that he made her change her appearance to keep her and pretend she was his daughter. I wish I kept my baby here with me but I wanted her to be safe. And when she was born she was vulnerable and me and my crew were right in the middle of the peak of our adventures. I was about to become the king for gods sake. And now I am. The One Piece. Was so much more than I could of imagined. You see the ancient weapons were all apart of a plan to stop the world government. We combined them to find out that the 'noah' was to get the fishmen, and the mermaids out of their island because it was right under the red line. All the weapons were then used to destroy the red line and reverse mountain and other places that kept apart the grand line, the new world, and the four seas, and combined them together. Which created the all blue you should of seen my cook. He was crying. But then I particular thing happened there was a very old power. The one to lead, command, have mercy, and destroy all at the same time. It was offered to me. I declined as it'd make my adventuring boring. God, excepted my decision and instead bestowed upon me the title of 'pirate king'. The title is carved into my very soul apparently. And also god made a brand new sea open. It was supposedly blocked off with a magical barrier. And now we're exploring it. But I decided that I should pay my respects to Layla today. So we've been around in Fiore for a few days. But right now I can only think of one thing. I just want my baby back. I hear a bang and go outside to see large bright pink fireworks going off in the sky. Those fireworks is her signal. I called everyone into positions. My baby girl is alive and she needs my help and with that we used the new system and coop de' bursted into the sky and we flew towards the area. I grabbed my queens hand. She squeezed it back.

Then she said, "We're getting our baby back Luffy."...

Lucy POV

I woke up, Wendy hovering over me. I looked around we were outside now. I saw the gate about to be opened. I looked at her and smiled. I summoned Crux to ask him about the gate just in case. When I heard what it was. And I got up and began screaming for them to close the gate. Everyone looked at me but then they heard a roar and I quickly screamed what the gate really was everyone then struggled to close it. But me and Yukino managed to get it closed. But five dragons got out. Everyone was freaking out and screaming. I saw everyone fighting. I saw Natsu struggling against a massive dragon with future Rogue. I got Wendy to boost me up there with air. I shot into the air and landed on the side of the dragon I summoned Loke and asked him to knock both Natsu and Rogue of the dragon. Natsu can't fight on this thing with motion sickness. He did it and then as they were falling a got onto the back. And began throwing everything and launching all my power at the dragon. I wounded it but only to an extent. I heard the sound of something whipping through the air I turned to see the dragons tail coming for me. I froze. I couldn't move I was too scared. But I managed to get my arms to move into a block in front of my face. But as soon as it hit me I screamed as I was launched away. The bones in my arms felt like fine dust. I crashed against a building and then I fell to the ground below. I couldn't get up everything hurt. More than Minerva's. I needed to heal now! I reached down deep within my power a skill my 'host' mother once taught me to use in the most dire of times. I created bones and fixed the old ones with my magic I repaired the tissue. I was using my own life force to heal. I stood up and started running. God dammit dad where are you?!...

Luffy POV

I had arrived and my eyes widened. There were dragons. And these weren't like the celestial dragons they were so much stronger. They had powers. And they were strong I saw one high in the sky. And it's tail hit something on it's back. I watched the person flying and I grabbed a telescope and looked and saw it was my baby girl. It was Lucy! I ran forward as I saw her run at the thing again. How is she even moving. I know she isn't strong enough to not at least having a few bones broken. I saw her run towards a building and call out something. I saw a little blue cat lift her into the air and then she landed on the back of the thing again. I saw her use her magic to surround her fist and then she punched it's head. It went sailing towards the ground. With her on it's back. The little blue cat lifted her off it's back again and she watched from the air as it hit the ground. Smoke sailed through the air. But I saw a large shadow moving through the smoke it's head pointed towards Lucy and I looked up at her. She couldn't see it. I saw it readying a roar. She still couldn't see it I stretched my arm i've almost reached her. It let out it's roar and I grabbed her just in tie and pulled her and her cat away from the line of fire. She hit my chest hardly a we moved backwards slightly. But I stayed up nd held her tightly to my chest. She looked up at me.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly. I saw Nami come closer and we all hugged together. We were all together again. And with that I let go of them and looked at the dragon about to launch himself at us to kill my baby girl. I saw it let out a roar and I used 'gum gum ballon'. The roar was launched away and into the sky. I snarled back at the dragon. And I used gear third. I'll need it. I used 'gum gum pistol' and it was pushed back and away. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder I saw it was Lucy. "Aim for it's stomach and face. It's the only place where their scales are easily broken. I nodded at my little girl and then I moved forward. I looked back to see Nami gripping our daughters shoulders tightly and watching. I grinned and then went off to go kill the dragon. It was punch after punch, roar after roar but in the end I had an idea I launched myself into it's mouth and I began taking it from the inside out. I saw the heart and I punched right through it. I felt it fall to the ground with me inside. I raced back out the mouth and when I got out I looked around and I saw my crew defending my family from these mini dragons. I ran forward and killed them all and took care of my family. I had quite a few wounds but suddenly I heard an explosion and I looked over to see that massive gate that I noticed before had been destroyed. I looked around as I saw all the other dragons began disappearing except for the one I killed. I wrapped my arm around my family and my crew. We're ok. We've done it. We survived once again...

Lucy POV

I got out of the hug with my dad. Natsu had done it. He'd saved everyone. I grinned and I told dad I wanted to introduce him to my friends. He grinned and agreed so me and my dads crew all went over to Natsu who was calling for me. I grinned and ran forward tears in my eyes. "Natsu!" I called. He turned his head towards me and then he ran forward and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I did the same. And I cried against his chest. "You saved everyone Natsu. Thank you." I said.

"Of course Luce. Hey I saw you fighting that dragon, good work Luce." he said. I smiled. I really loved it when Natsu praised me.

"Thanks Natsu. Hey I want you to meet someone." I said and then I let go of him and I turned around to see my dad looking between us suspiciously. Oh no. I know that look. Gildarts always has that look when he spots Cana flirting. I try to ignore it as dad rested his scrutinising gaze on Natsu.

"Well who is this Lucy?" he asks with a grin. I can tell it's fake though.

"This is Natsu my best friend." I said alliterating more on the word 'friend'. I saw dads eyes light up then. And I mentally sighed.

"Oh ok. Well i'm Lucy's dad. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the king of the pirates!" dad said. I looked up at Natsu. Think i'll see angry and distrustful looks directed at me, instead I saw his eyes light up and they literally had sparkles I them. Oh no I know that look too. It means Natsu is about to ask-

"Really that's so cool. Hey! Fight me!" he exclaims. I feel the vein above my brow bulge in anger. I reach up and knock him over the head. He crouches down on the ground and has tears in his eyes in pain. "Lushi! what was that for?!" he whines in his baby voice.

"For being an idiot! Didn't you hear him?! He's the king of pirates. He's literally the strongest man in the world! and he's my dad! Your not supposed to ask him to fight you!" I yell at him angrily. I saw him shiver and stand up and hang his head in apology.

"Sorry ma'am." he says. I look away.

"It's gonna take more than that mister! You have to stop asking people to fight you! What if someone really strong actually does and kills you huh?! What would I do then without my best friend!" I yelled at him I had tears in my eyes. He's always doing this. And when he was fighting future Rogue he could of died. I turned away puffed out cheeks. "You know what i've decided! Gray is gonna be my new best friend!" I yell and storm away. But only after three steps Natsu latches onto my legs.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't replace me with ice princess!" he whines. I keep struggling.

"Fine how about Gajeel! He's cool and mature. He even knows how to cook! And Pantherlily is so much stronger than Happy. Those two are a lot more fun!" I yell out in defiance once more.

"N-No! Please don't Lucy! Not Metal breath! I'm much more fun I swear!" he whines again.

"Then i'll go hang with Laxus and the raijinshu! He totally beat up Flare for me! He seems really awesome when you get to know him too. And he doesn't invade other peoples personal space!" I yell out again. I continue to struggle.

"Wha!- Laxus! H-He got Evergreen to turn you to stone remember?! He's mean! You can't replace me with him! Of all people! Not him!" he whined out even louder.

"Well I have an idea! I'll go hang out with uncle Zoro! He'll be my new best friend! Yeah! I'll join Straw hats instead! Lots of fun! At least he's cool and mature, and awesome and he can use three swords and stuff and he'll train me and stuff! Or even uncle Sanji! Or uncle Usoop! Or uncle Franky! Or maybe i'll even go hang with uncle brook! Or aunty Robin! Yeah she's really smart she'll help me with my novel!" I scream out in my last attempt. I feel Natsu get up and turn me towards him gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Well if you do join the crew lil-Lucy. I promise I will train you. But I was planning on that already." I heard uncle Zoro say.

"I didn't know you were writing a novel. I'll be sure to help out." aunty Robin said.

"And really we'll always be your best friends Lucy. We're family aren't we?" I heard uncle Usoop say I grinned and ran over away from Natsu. And I wrapped my arms around them tightly.

"You guys are awesome!" I exclaim. But then I whisper so only they could hear, "But it's fun to make Natsu worry." they all nod slightly. "So now I guess i'll join you!" I say overly loudly.

"N-No! Lucy you can't leave Fairy Tail! Please Lucy I don't care if you replace me or never even talk to me again! Just don't leave Fairy Tail!" I heard Natsu beg. I looked over at him and he really looked as if this was the most important ting to him. I was the most important thing to him. I smiled softly.

"Well alright. Sorry guys but looks like i'm staying with the overgrown lizard over there." I said.

"I'm not an over grown lizard!" I heard him yell as he ran over and looked at me from my shoulder and he put his arm over my shoulder. I grinned at him. He grinned back.

"Dummy. I can't believe you fell for that. As if i'd ever leave Fairy Tail." I said. He looked at me and began whining about how I tricked him. I laughed. Then everyone went home and we slept. I decided that i'd sleep on my dads ship today. I curled up next to my mother in her room. And I snuggled into her. Tomorrow i'm getting Cancer to change my appearance back to the way it was, there's this magic spell for it. I drifted off happily. My family are the best people in the world...

I woke up the next day and I saw everyone was still asleep. I got up quietly and I went into the bathroom and I summoned Cancer and me and him performed the spell and it took a while but my hair turned into an ombre style with black at the top and it faded into bright orange at the bottom. It also grew. It now reached just past my butt. My eyes went from chocolate brown too an onyx colour with golden flecks through them. My boobs somehow got an inch bigger. And my skin went from it's usually slightly pale, to a bit more tan, like my mother. I smiled at he mirror. I told Capricorn to take a photo and show all the others he nodded and took a photo with a polaroid camera I have. He took the photo and left I waited a bit so he had enough time to show everyone. After 5 minutes I summoned Virgo she asked for punishment. Which I obviously denied. I asked her to get me some clothes which she did and then she appeared again and handed them to me. I thanked her and then she disappeared. I put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black velvet middle thigh high skirt, a bright orange crop top, a pair of black material fingerless gloves, and a pair of black docks. I winked in the mirror I looked good. I looked out the door to see mom gone. I walked out of the bathroom and the room and heard commotion on the deck. I peeked outside to see dad and his crew out there. I took a big breath. And I opened the door. I squeaked and everyone looked at me. I saw all their eyes widened. "Hey guys." I said.

"L-Lucy?..." I heard my dad ask.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" I said. I saw him grin. And ran towards me and give me a hug.

"Look at you! You changed your appearance back! You look beautiful Lucy!" dad said. I hugged him back.

"Thanks daddy." I said. Saw mum come over she looked me over and nodded in approval.

"You look amazing. We'll have to go shopping you know?" she said sparkles in her eyes. I grinned.

"Of course momma!" I exclaimed happily. "But first I have to go show Fairy Tail." I said. They agreed to come with me. We got to the bar and even though it was only around 12 they were already up and partying. I opened the door and looked at everyone. "I'm back everyone!" I said. They all looked at me in surprise then the people around me.

"L-Luce?..." I heard Natsu say. I looked at him to see him looking at me up and down, so were most of the guys. I blushed slightly at this.

"Yeah Natsu it's me." I said. He grinned and ran forward and he stopped in front of me.

"Wow Luce. You look great!" he said with a grin. I grinned back then we all began to party. I looked around and watched how both my family's conversed and partied and had fun. This is my family. This is my life. I am Fairy Tails celestial mage and, the pirate princess.


End file.
